Um Cristal Entre as Flores
by DaanKaulitz
Summary: "Eu já guardava sentimentos por você, porém...Nunca tive coragem de expressar o que sinto." Fic ShizumaruxRimururu


**Well, antes de começar, umas palavrinhas da autora. re**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic desse game, então não esperem tanto assim de mim -Q**

**Querem se embalar ao ritmo da fic? Escutem ''Clowns'' das t.A.T.u! rs**

**Enfim, vamos ao que interessa né? Para a fic! XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem. [/pena**

* * *

**ShizuRimu no FanFic: Um Cristal Entre as Flores.**

**Parte I - Sem palavras.**

* * *

_'' Can you see me now? Can you see me now? Can you see? ''_

**Shizumaru POV's.**

'' Bem no meio da floresta, ouço um tilintar de espadas. Eu jurava que eram dois caras brigando por motivos fúteis, de novo. Mas eu havia me enganado profundamente. Naquela hora, eu vi aquela cena. Não era tão bonita de se ver, de fato. Mas sim quem estava lá. Rimururu. Eu já era apaixonado por ela. Não era aquela coisa de _primeira vista_, é que apesar de guardar sentimentos por ela, nunca fui capaz de falar o que sinto. Isso realmente não é nada fácil. Ela estava lá, treinando com Nakoruru, mas infelizmente ela estava em desvantagem. Como sempre foi. Acho que algo a deixava fraca, mas o que seria? No fundo, ela se sentiria sozinha? Eu me perguntava. Eu poderia até ajudá-la, mas ela sequer sabe que eu existo. Não que ela não me conhecesse, mas sim porque eu sou meio fechado para o mundo, ou algo assim. Eu só queria estar junto dela... Nem que fosse por um momento. Mas nunca surgia uma oportunidade. Argh, eu não consigo sair de onde eu estou, escondido, vendo tudo aquilo acontecer. Eu vi que Rimururu estava decepcionada com seu desempenho. Até que Nakoruru disse algo que eu jamais esperava ouvir.

_- Rimururu? O que está havendo com você? Não tem melhorado em nada!_

_- Nakoruru... Eu não sei te dizer..._

_- Aiai, é sempre assim... Não sei porque você continua falando a mesma coisa! Você só tem essa desculpa?_

_- Isso não é uma desculpa!_

_- Ah, é? Então porque você sempre diz isso?_

_- Eu..._

_- Rimururu... Eu não queria te dizer isso, mas eu não tenho escolha. Você está fraca, e se continuar assim, você será uma fracassada! Para sempre!_

As palavras de Nakoruru doeram até em mim. Eu percebi que Rimururu estava lagrimando. Ela não pensou duas vezes. Saiu dali, se afogando em prantos, o mais rápido que pôde. Eu percebi que aquela era a hora para falar com ela. Saí de onde eu estava, e secretamente, a segui.

_'' All this weeping in the air who can tell where it will fall? _

_Through floating forests in the air 'cross the rolling sea... ''_

Não demorou muito, e eu a encontrei. Em um lugar florido, no meio da floresta. Me admiro dela encontrar um lugar tão belo desses, em uma floresta tão densa e escura. Porém, ela estava chorando. Mais do que antes. De repente, um espinho de gelo passa em minha direção. Consegui me esquivar dele. Mas ela já tinha notado a minha presença.

_- Quem está aí?_

Não tive escolha. Saí de onde eu estava, e fui na direção dela.

_- Rimururu...Sou eu... Não precisava isso..._

_- Shizumaru... Como me encontrou aqui? Só eu sei desse lugar!_

_- Gomen ne, eu acabei te seguindo._

_- Como assim? A Nakoruru mandou você ficar me espionando, é?_

_- Não! Ela sequer sabe que estou com você aqui!_

_- Ah, gomen pela grosseria... Eu não gosto de agir assim.._

_- Não precisa se desculpar._

_- Shizumaru..._

_- O que foi?_

_- Me responda uma coisa... Mas com toda a sinceridade..._

_- O quê?_

_- Você me acha... Uma fracassada?_

Ela me perguntou isso com mais lágrimas caindo de seus orbes. Aquilo me apertou o coração. Minha vontade era de abraçá-la, e não deixá-la mais daquela maneira. Triste. Porém, eu respondi sua pergunta.

_- Shizumaru..._

_- Bem, você não é uma fracassada._

_- Você não está sendo sincero comigo._

_- Estou sim. Aqueles que tentam de tudo para ficar mais fortes, nunca serão fracassados. Mas, aqueles que desistem, e abandonam tudo, serão fracassados para sempre._

As minhas palavras fizeram ela milagrosamente mudar sua expressão. Eu finalmente vi um sorriso em seu rosto. Me senti bem em vê-la daquele jeito. Mas, ela me fez uma surpresa.

_- Então que dizer que..._

_- Isso mesmo, Rimururu. Você não é uma fracassada. Você tenta ao máximo se fortalecer, e isso faz de você forte. Isso é o que eu acho de você._

_- Arigato, Shizumaru. Me sinto bem melhor agora._

_- Não foi nada._

_- Sabe, Shizumaru..._

_- O que foi?_

_- Eu gosto muito de pessoas como você._

Nesse momento, ela me beijou no rosto, meio que ruborizada, e se despediu de mim em seguida. Eu fiquei ileso, com uma das mãos no meu rosto, onde ela havia me beijado. Aquilo havia me deixado sem reação, eu não estava em mim, sabe? Não pude dizer, nem uma só palavra.''

* * *

**Yo, Minna-san! ^^**

**Well, essa foi a primeira parte da fic, que conta o começo e um ''pouco do meio'' de tudo que vai acontecer nessa fic.**

**Eu escolhi esse shipper, porquê eu acho os dois kawaii's, e eles merecem MUITO ficar juntos -q**

**And, comentem, please! Ficaria muito agradecida com os reviews!**

**Kiss Blood :***

**DaanKaulitz**


End file.
